1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nursing of infants, and more particularly to a method for indicating and alarming about wet level of a diapers.
2. Description of Related Art
When having their infants using diaper pants or diapers, parents tend to touch the diaper with hands frequently in order to determine whether the diaper is too wet and needs to be replaced. Disadvantages related to this practice are many. First, manual test is time consuming and not accurate. Secondly, manual test is impossible to be conducted in a continuous manner, and late knowing about wetness can lead to a baby's diaper rash. Thirdly, frequent testing touches may upset the infant.
One method for indicating wetness of diapers available in the market needs parents' frequent check. This method wastes time and may cause babies' skin allergy or inflammation if parents fail to detect wetness timely. Another approach to this involves placing a test probe on a diaper's stay-dry layer (the inner surface of a diaper). However, the test probe contacting human skin directly may make infants uncomfortable and needs frequent cleaning. Still another existing scheme uses a humidity sensor to detect a diaper's relative humidity. Nevertheless, most parents are awkward with intuitively recognizing diapers' wet level from relative humidity. Once the diaper is overused without timely alarm, the infant may develop a diaper rash.